Silence must Fall
by THEPONDSFOREVER
Summary: On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a Question will be asked, a question that must never, ever be answered." The time has come for Silence to fall And The Doctor's army are not going to stand for it.
1. Chapter 1

**At first I wanted this to be really happy and funny Like a huge fun Reunion Fic but then I got this idea to make it like almost my version of the 50th (Maybe after it IDK) but it's after trenzalore and btw I really love Canon but I want the doctor to be grieving over the fact that river's really gone. Oh and slight (you can get by if you have not seen torchwood) spoiler's for torchwood Miracle day and children of earth. (THE TIME LINES DO NOT MATCH UP BTW (i just went with what I wanted BECAUSE TIME IS NOT THE BOSS OF ME XD)**

* * *

Well that's odd The doctor says to Clara puzzled . What is it? Clara asks pulling the screen to her. Well it look's like..No it can't be.. The doctor says worried. Well, Come on now Tell me she says. Well um- Then suddenly a flash of light And Jack was standing in the Tardis. JACK?! the doctor asks Shocked. Doc I see you have had some work done Jack says. Oh Yeah the face. The doctor says laughing . Jack walk's over and punches the doctor in the face. THAT'S FOR THE 456 AND MIRACLE DAY! jack shouts punching the doctor until he blacks out.

* * *

The doctor wakes up with Clara holding an ice pack to the doctor's head and Jack Tied to a chair on the other side of the room. Jack, I am sorry I was..Busy. The doctor says regretting the words as soon as he says them. Busy? You were to busy for Earth the planet you say you love so much! You know what I lost so many people...I lost my grandson. Jack I am sorry. Have you ever heard of "the Battle of demons run"? the doctor asks. Every kid in the 51 century Have heard of it.. They called It "When a good man goes to war" Why? Jack says. That is where I was.. I was that good man. You Were? Yes. Oh well you are still not forgiving but I will give you that is was a good reason. Thank you jack and I truly am sorry I did not know about your grandson and I knew you could handle it. Clara Untie him. The doctor says. So doc, Moved on from Donna all ready? Jack says. Oh um I had to wipe her memory after you know other me he say's looking down. Ah jack says knowing it is a sore Topic Jack moves on. So This is you next companion Jack says. Captain Jack Harkness. Jack says with a flirt no Don't do that, and I've had Other companions Before Clara The doctor says Holding back tears. Oh well let's get down to business Here shall we? So I was searching around On The torchwood Files for something about you When all the sudden these These things came out of no where. Jack, what things? The doctor says. I don't know why I just said that..that was weird. Jack says. Oh god no no no! Okay jack I am going to show you somthing Okay? The doctor says pushing some buttons. Yeah sure but what is this going to do Jack say's turning around. Doctor, What is that thing?! Clara say's Scared. It is a Silent. The doctor replies flatly. Okay jack, I am going to ask you some question's and when you answer them do not look away..Got it? The doctor says. Is this the creature that attacked you? Yes jack answers. What did it say? The doctor asks. It Said "The question was asked Now silence must fall." The doctor pushes a button and the Image of the Silent goes off then he sits down sadly. Doc,What does that mean? Jack asks worried. It means Jack, That we are going to need an Army.


	2. Chapter 2: Martha And Mickey

**READY FOR CHAPTER 2!? yeah prob not..BUT I HAVE IT ANYWAYS! btw the reason the last chapter was so flat and dull was because when i was thinking of this I was thinking of the ending so then when I wrote it I had to make up the rest on the spot but anyways HERE WE GO XDD**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON SILENCE MUST FALL:**

Is this the creature that attacked you? Yes jack answers. What did it say? The doctor asks. It Said "The question was asked Now silence must fall." The doctor pushes a button and the Image of the Silent goes off then he sits down sadly. Doc,What does that mean? Jack asks worried. It means Jack, That we are going to need an Army.

* * *

Martha Jones, The voice of a nightingale. Jack says threw His cell phone. Captain Jack Harkness, What did I do to deserve this phone call? Martha kid's from the other end. Well I am Here with **The Doctor.**Jack say's stretching the Doctor. Anyways He won't tell me why but he say's he needs people's help We will be there in 10 minutes, Oh and the doctor say's to bring Mickey Mouse.

* * *

Martha walk's in followed my Micky with a smile on her face. Wow this place looks different. MARTHA JONES! the doctor say's running and hugging Martha. Doctor?! Is that you? Martha say's confused. Ahh yes new face, Well not really new for me I have been this way for ahh about 250 years But for you it's new!. The doctor says happily. Oh and Rickey the idiot! Oi! It's Mickey! Mickey says. So, Doctor can you tell us why we are here? Clara peeps up. Oh yes well up..First Mickey, Martha,Jack This is Clara Oswald. Clara This is Martha,Mickey, And Jack DO NOT LET JACK SAY HELLO. The doctor say's. Okay but Doctor Why are we here? Martha say's. Well We have to pick up a few More people And then I will explain The doctor say's avoiding the others eyes. Fine but as soon as we are done you are telling us! Who are we picking up anyways? Hmm let's see, Madam Vastra, Her wife Jenny, And there butler Strax, Then there is Rose,Donna ,Amy and her husband Rory, Oh and other me! The doctor says. Wait a minute Rose is in the other universe with other you! Mickey Says. And Donna's memory was wiped remember doctor? Jack says (He somehow knows this). And Amy and Rory Got sent back in time! Clara say's. One, Yes Mickey I know that but they are not trapped anymore they have the dimension cannon. Two, Me and my...Other companions Reset the universe so I think that may have fixed her! And three, How did you even know that Clara! I never told you that I only told Vasta and Jenny and Strax. the doctor says. Doctor I was there Clara replies. Anyways How are they stuck in the past can't we just pick them up In the tardis? Martha asks. No...No we can't They got stuck in New york in 1938 if we went there it would tear the fabric of time apart. The doctor looked up with a small tear no one noticed. Oh.. I am sorry doctor..But how are we going to get them out? Martha asks sweetly. I do not not..I Truly do not know Martha.


	3. Chapter 3: The Paternoster Gang

**A/N I AM BACK! Okay So this is after trenzalore for Vastra,Jenny and Strax. I really do not know what else too say.. Hmm this does not happen a lot so let's admire the silence (Pun not intended..Okay maybe a little XD) P.S my spellcheck is not working so I am very sorry. P.S.S super short I am sorry I am really tired! **

* * *

-The Tardis lands in January 1894-

**MARTHA'S** POV

They live here? I have always been more of a 1900's guy. Jack says. The doctor walks up to a house on "13 paternoster row" And knocks on the door. A man That reminds me of a Giant baked potato in a suit. Strax! The doctor says happily. Sir? Did you finally decide to help me blow up the moon!..Those damn moonites! Starx say's No strax..No..Is madam Vastra here? Yes come in you disgracefull Human scum.. May I take you coats? No I'm fine but um thank you? I say. We are leaded into a room With a woman with a black dress and vail on And a young woman also with a black corset Dress standing next to her . Doctor, I was not expecting you The woman in the vail says. And are they the woman says pulling down her vail to show A green scaly woman. Ahh yes, Well this is Martha Jones/Smith, Mickey smith, Captain Jack harkness and you both know Clara. Mickey,Martha,Jack this is Madam Vastra and her wife Jenny flint and the psyco Potato dwarf back there is Strax. the doctor says. Jenny Dear, Can you fetch some tea for us? Vastra says. Yes Ma'm The young girl answers. The reason we are here is because I need an army Of the people I trust..My friends. The doctor says. And whom may I ask will we be fighting?. Vastra asks. Just because I know you wont come with out me telling you, It is the Silence. The doctor replies flatly. Jenny My love, Please get are swords The doctor needs are help. Madam vastra yells.


End file.
